The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus×hybridus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JHE00091’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Oostkamp, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program was to create new early-flowering Helleborus plants with attractive plant habit and flowers.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Oostkamp, Belgium in 2007 of a proprietary selection of Helleborus×hybridus identified as code designation OERODE1209, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Helleborus×hybridus identified as code designation OERODE1205, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oostkamp, Belgium in March, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by in vitro propagation in a controlled environment in Lochristi, Belgium since June, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.